A View of Life's Lies
by Raiyo
Summary: In all the years since Sasuke had left, the view from Sakura's window had not changed. Still the same sky, still the same world, still the same smiles. NaruSaku SasuNaru


Hello. I wrote this piece on a whim as I felt like writing a Sakura centered drabble. I hope you like it. Please read and review.

Parings: onesided NaruSaku and hinted SasuSaku with SasuNaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

----------

**A View Of Life's Lies**

In all the years since Sasuke left, the view from Sakura's window had not changed. Still the same sky, still the same world, still the same smiles. Yet, even though the word remained unchanged, to her eyes it now looked different somehow, like she was finally seeing it for what it was. No longer was she who she once was, and she never would be, even if that was all she wished for, to go back to those peaceful times where feelings didn't matter and the world she saw was tinted the color of the flowers for which she was named, that was how time was, you could not escape its flow. Once you have truly seen, you can never again be a person who does not realize.

Life had been so much simpler at that time, the life of a child. The world had been quiet, peaceful even, but then it had been shaken, leaving her clinging longingly to the world for which she still wished. He had left and she had been forcefully taken from her dream, forced to watch as the color faded from her pink world, leaving only gray.

It the gray though, she saw a light that had gone unnoticed all her life. It glowed in her world of shadow. She realized. This was the true world. It was as if everything from the before had been fake, not a true representation of feeling. For in her world she had found color, the grand blue of the sky.

He was her sky. Feelings had flowed through her, true and strong. They were like nothing she had ever felt before, yet she knew them right away. These feelings... love, love and everything that comes with it. It was a truth that she had never had in her life, for her old world had been made of lies, woven into the tapestry of life and the blanketing silence of death. It was sad really, that even though there had once been a chance it was now long gone. Such was the price of knowledge.

It was too late now. Once, a long time ago, he would have been with her with out a second thought. He had been in love, in love in such a way that he would have done anything for her. He still would. If she asked she could have him, she could love him, but it would be false. Over time his love had changed without him even realizing.

She wondered how the blond could not notice the change in his heart. It was obvious. All the wishing, the tears, all the searching. How could he not know! How... It would make everything so much easier. All this fake love he was feeling, it was just making it harder. She could tell him, make him confront himself, make him see the truth. She could. But she didn't. She wouldn't. If it all stopped, if she told him, that would be the end. Her illusionary world would fall and she would be left with nothing... no one...

A cold wind blew through the open window and Sakura shivered. Wind... he was the living embodiment of the wind. So energetic, never giving up, always surprising you. So like the wind. Even in his faults. The wind was a powerful force, yet it relied on others for it to exist. Without anything it would wander aimlessly, unseen by the world. No one would notice it, no matter how hard it blew. It was without shape or form, defined by all that it touched.

When Sasuke left, Naruto had felt that loss more than anyone. He, who had been kept himself by those smirks and gentle smiles, had felt the stinging pain of loss more so than the world. So he had searched, on the pretext of a promise, with his feelings becoming what they were all along, yet still going unnoticed by the one who felt these true feelings to the depths of his heart.

This wasn't about a promise anymore, she wonders if it ever had been. Had the love been real? She didn't know, doubted she ever would. For, as much as Naruto would say she was, she knew that she was not needed here anymore. This battle wasn't hers to fight, she would just get in the way. This was their battle. Who knows, maybe, even in the end, Naruto would remain ever lost in his web of emotions and she would be the only one left standing to pick up the broken pieces of his heart.

Naruto would win in the end, in this battle fought only by two. He couldn't not, this truth was certain. But, even then he would not get his wish. For this battle, Sakura knew, would be a fight to the death.

The window closed with an audible click.

Click.


End file.
